Rien qu'une larme
by Selann Yui
Summary: [One Shot Song Fic HPDM ]Harry et Drago se sont rapprochés mais leur nouvelle entente fait du tort à Harry à cause du passé des parents de Drago... Celuici veut s'éloigner pour protéger Harry, mais quelque chose le retient...


**Coucou !**

**Et oui, c'est moi… Avec une Song fic toute mignonne qui j'espère vous plaira…**

**Voila un tout petit rikiki One Shot qui m'est venu en écoutant cette chanson de Mike Brant…**

**Disclaimer (Ben oui, faut bien le dire… T.T) :**

**Harry et Drago ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont tous les deux à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling.**

**La chanson est utilisée est _'Rien qu'une larme'_ de Mike Brant.**

**Info : Les paroles de la chanson sont en **_italique._

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**Rien qu'une larme **

**  
(_POV de Drago)_**

_Rien qu'une larme dans tes yeux  
C'est toujours ta seule réponse  
Quand je te dis qu'il vaudrait mieux  
Ne plus se revoir nous deux.  
_

« - Harry, je te jure, il vaudrait mieux que l'on ne se revoit pas…

« - Mais je ne veux pas ! Je suis bien avec toi !

Tu es au bord des larmes, je vois tes yeux luire dans les ténèbres de la nuit qui nous entoure.

« - Mais tu vas te mettre toute la communauté sorcière à dos en restant avec moi !

« - Je m'en fiche, tant que tu es avec moi…

« - Je suis désolé mais l'on ne se reverra plus… Adieu Harry.

Je pars. Je m'éloigne de toi alors que tes mains esquissent un geste pour me retenir. C'est mieux pour toi… Mon passé, mon nom ne sont que déshonneur…

Retourne auprès de tes amis, eux sont des héros, tu seras adulé avec eux près de toi… Tu auras la place et le respect qui te reviennent de droit… Si tu t'éloignes de moi.

_  
J'étais certain cette fois  
Que rien ne me retiendrait  
Ont se trompe quelquefois  
Une larme a tout changé  
_

Plus que quelques pas… Plus que quelques pas et je pourrais me retourner sans que tu ne le vois… Si je le faisais maintenant tout serait à recommencer. Je veux ton bonheur et avec moi près de toi, ce serait impossible…

Il ne faut pas que je me retourne maintenant : si je te revoie, je retournerais près de toi.

Trop tard, un sanglot étouffé me fige dans l'obscurité du couloir. Je me retourne et fixe la vague silhouette que tu es…

Le vent pousse les nuages et le clair de lune reprend ses droits, inondant le couloir de sa lumière blafarde…

Un long fil d'argent descend sur ta joue. Je ne peux plus bouger, hypnotisé…

_  
Rien qu'une larme dans tes yeux  
Et soudain je réalise  
Je réalise que de nous deux  
C'est moi le plus malheureux  
_

Cette larme descend, descend encore jusqu'à aller mourir dans le col de ta chemise. Tes lèvres tremblent, tes yeux brillent… Je vois ta souffrance en eux.

Je n'aurais pas du me retourner, voici que je ne peux plus bouger. C'est moi qui te fais du mal ?

Je n'aurais pas du me retourner car je ne pourrais pas partir maintenant… Comment te laisser ?

Mon cœur se serre rien que de penser que je pourrais te laisser seul ici…

Je pensais vraiment que ne plus nous voir serait la meilleure solution, je savais que cela te ferait du mal car tu t'es attaché à moi mais… Me suis-je donc autant attaché à toi ?

Apparemment.

Je ne veux pas te voir ces larmes sur les joues…

Mes mots ont transpercé ton cœur, tes larmes broient mon âme.

_  
Par ma faute, trop de fois  
Mon amour tu as pleuré  
J'ai voulu partir cent fois  
Et cent fois je suis resté.  
_

Je t'ai aidé à surmonter ta vie sans le savoir. Inexorablement, je me rapprochais de toi, et je détestais ça… J'étais odieux avec toi mais je me détestais pour ça… A chaque fois je voulais m'éloigner de toi mais je ne le pouvais pas.

Cela fait maintenant 1 an que nous avons fait la 'paix'…

Finies les disputes de gamins.

Finie la rivalité Griffondor/Serpentard.

Nous étions devenus civilisés.

La guerre t'a détruit petit à petit et j'ose croire que je t'ai aidé à te reconstruire. Mais mon nom est entaché et, dans ton cas, la renommée est synonyme de pureté. Jamais nous n'aurions du nous rapprocher, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien pour toi. Depuis un moment déjà, je vois tes amis, tes proches te prévenir contre moi. Notre amitié est malsaine pour toi. Elle te conduira à ta perte et ça, je ne le veux pas. C'est pour ça que de nombreuses fois déjà, j'ai essayé de m'éloigner… pourtant, je suis encore là. A essayer.

_  
Rien qu'une larme dans tes yeux  
Je comprends combien je t'aime  
Je t'aime et je veux te le dire  
Je veux te revoir sourire  
_

Je suis toujours face à toi, nos regards sont accrochés. Pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais briser ce lien qui nous réunit. De toute façon, même si je le voulais, je ne le pourrais pas.

Pour ton bien, je voulais partir… Mais je ne le peux pas. Mon départ te fait pleurer et ça je ne le veux pas. Je veux que tu sois heureux même si c'est sans moi.

« - Je veux que tu sois heureux, fis-je tout haut en écho à mes pensées.

« - Je suis heureux quand tu es près de moi.

Moi aussi, si tu savais.

« - Ma famille, mon nom ne sont que… protestai-je.

« - …Ce que tes parents en ont fait…

Ta voix est douce, tu te rapproches de moi. Je peux maintenant voir tes yeux briller d'espoir. L'espoir de me voir rester.

« - Tu mérites autre chose que ce que je peux t'apporter…

« - Mais je ne veux rien d'autre…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi trouves-tu toujours quelque chose à m'objecter ! Ne comprends-tu pas que je ne vais t'apporter que des difficultés ? Je veux te voir sourire… Je veux faire de ta vie un paradis… Et là, je n'ai pas ma place.

« - Ma vie est près de toi… Je ne veux personne d'autre à mes côtés que toi !

« - Je n'ai pas ma place dans ton monde de lumière… Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien pour toi. Je t'en prie laisse-moi partir, je veux te voir sourire. Je veux que tu sois heureux… mais avec moi, c'est impossible.

_  
Rien qu'une larme dans tes yeux  
C'est toujours ta seule réponse  
Rien qu'une larme dans tes yeux  
Je veux te revoir sourire  
_

Tu ne dis rien. Tu m'écoutes. Une autre larme s'échappe de tes beaux yeux alors que je termine. Et pourtant tu me souris… Tu es si beau quand tu souris, j'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Tes yeux brillent. J'ai l'impression que tu me dis que tout est possible.

Je ne peux pas partir. Chaque jour, je voudrais revoir ton sourire.

_  
Rien qu'une larme dans tes yeux  
Je comprends combien je t'aime_

Une larme m'a attiré alors que comme d'habitude je me moquais…

Une larme m'a lié lorsque, pour la première fois, tu t'es confié à moi…

Une larme m'a retenu alors qu'encore une fois, je voulais m'éloigner…

Une larme m'a fait comprendre, combien tu comptais pour moi…

Il a suffit d'une larme pour me faire comprendre tout ça mais c'est un sourire qui m'a fait comprendre, combien moi aussi, je comptais pour toi…

C'est un sourire qui m'a invité, à rester toujours près de toi… Et lui obéissant, jamais je ne te laisserais tant que tu me souriras comme ça.

**Fin.**

**Elle me trottait dans la tête donc je vous l'ai écrite, à vous de me dire si j'ai bien fait ou pas…**

**Reviews ?**

**En tout cas, je vous fais de gros bisous,**

**Selann.**

4


End file.
